A Day to Remember
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: A small birthday fic to the Trash Son, Add! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**Nagi: HAPPY B-DAY, TRASH SON!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword.**

 **Cast!**

 **Add - Diabolic Esper**

 **Chung - Iron Paladin**

 **Eve - Code: Battle Seraph**

 **Rena - Wind Sneaker**

 **Aisha - Elemental Master**

 **Elsword - Rune Slayer**

 **Elesis - Blazing Heart**

 **Raven - Veteran Commander**

 **Ara - Sakra Devanam**

 **Lu/Ciel - Base**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _"Add!" A woman with long, white hair finished lighting the candles on the small cake. "Come down! It's ready!"_

 _A flurry of footsteps were heard as they tumbled down the stairs. She quickly hid near the wall of the entry to the kitchen. As soon as her son enter it, she quickly covered his eyes. He squeaked in surprise as she did._

 _"Mom?! What are you doing?"_

 _His mother giggles. "I told you before, didn't I? It's a secret!"_

 _"Secret?"_

 _She guides him slowly a empty seat and she helps him sit there. His mother uncovers his eyes and it slowly widens in happiness and joy as he takes in the view of the cake. "Mom...!"_

 _She smiles as she takes a seat in front of him. "Happy Birthday Add! Make a wish!"_

 _Add nods happily as he takes in a deep breath and blew the lit candles out slowly. His mother watches him contently as she wonders what her son will grow up to become._

 _"Mom..." He smiles at her widely. "Thank you!"_

 _She snaps out of her train of thought as she looks at her son in surprise and returns back his smile. "It's my pleasure. Who is ready for some cake?"_

 _"Me!"_

 _His mother hand him a big slice of cake, which he begins to quickly devour as it was set in front of him. "Wait for me!"_

 _"But Moooommm!"_

 _"Just kidding." She grins. "Enjoy it all you want!"_

 _"Hai!"_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

Add awakes with a jolt and sits up quickly on his bed, the covers tumbling off to a side of the bed. He pants heavily, clutching his head in pain as the dream slowly disappears. _W-why...?_

[ **Creator Add** ] One of his Dynamos floated close to him as the Esper swung his legs off the bed.

"What is it?" He shuffles his way towards the exit of his room. "Did you...?"

[ **Today is Creator Add's birthday** ]

"So what?" Add stretches his arms out and enters the hallway. "It's not like I'm going to celebrat- _Mmmgh?!"_ Darkness envelops his vision as he feels himself being dragged off somewhere. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry Add!" Chung carefully drags him towards the kitchen slowly. "This is for your own good!"

"Whose's fucking idea was it to drag me like that?!"

"It was my idea." replied the monotone voice of Eve. "There was no other way to convince you to come."

The Esper sighs exasperatedly as he waits for the possible outcomes. There were hushed murmurs as he felt softer fingers brush his skin as she tied a piece of cloth around his eyes. "Rena?! What the hell?!"

The Wind Sneaker giggles as she pats his shoulder. "Wait for it to come!" She motions Aisha to move next to him and takes a deep breath. "At the count of 3..."

"3."

"2."

"1!"

The Magician quickly whips the blindfold off his eyes and it widens at the sight before him. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling along with some purple balloons that hung on the ceiling. The cake on the table was decorated with purple icing and there were several alight on the surface of the cake. He didn't believe that they would hoist a party for him. Not what he had been through. "Wh-what...?"

Raven lets out a small huff of annoyance. "It's your birthday, right? Rena insisted to celebrate it."

"Yeah! Our efforts would go to waste if Chung hadn't dragged you out of your room like that!" Elesis blurted out. The Iron Paladin laughed sheepishly at her comment.

"You better thank us later!" The Elemental Master exclaimed.

"We would eaten the cake without you..." Elsword mumbled, earning him a smack from his sister.

"Ha-Happy Birthday, Add!" Ara squeaked.

"Ciel! You better bake a cake as grand as this!" Lu commanded her servant, which he sighs in response. Ciel smiles at Add as he passes the plates to everyone.

"Make a wish!"

The Esper wavers slightly but complies as he blows it out, just like he did all those years ago.

"Well?" The Code: Battle Seraph asked. "What did you wish for?"

"Eve! He's not suppose to say it!" Rena hands him a plate of the first slice of cake. "Here you go!" She notices something wrong. "Add...? Why are you crying?"

 _Oh..._ He rubs away the tears. _How long since I felt this happy...?_ The Esper smiles at them shakily. "Thank you..."

Almost every single member of the Elgang returns back his smile. "It's our pleasure!"

Sobs shook his slender frame as Ara pats his shoulder, comforting him. The other murmurs among themselves and they all exclaimed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ADD!"

 _Thank you, Lady of El, for giving me friends like these... Thank you..._

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: This was so rushed... =w=; Oh wells. Imma write one more to satisfy myself... Maybe not lolz**


End file.
